In recent years, personal video recorders (PVRs), such as those manufactured by TiVo, Inc. and those built-in to set-top boxes provided by local cable companies, have become readily available to consumers. Using a hard drive or storage device and software, a PVR allows a television viewer to pause, rewind, fast forward, or playback a live television program that the viewer is watching. The PVR also allows the television viewer to record a program, where the recorded program will be stored on the PVR for future playback.
In addition to recording television programs, the PVR also records the advertisements or commercials that are placed at given intervals during the broadcasted television programs. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, a thirty-minute television program 100 may be divided into three eight-minute segments with three two-minute advertisement or commercial groups 110, 120, and 130. FIG. 1B shows that each two-minute advertisement or commercial group may include four thirty-second commercial spots 140, 150, 160, and 170 in succession.
However, the viewer that wishes to watch a program without interruption often considers these commercials a nuisance. Consequently, when the viewer plays back a recorded television program using the PVR, the viewer generally tends to fast forward through many or all of the commercials that were also recorded. Using the PVR, the viewer has the option of fast forwarding through these commercials at different rates—e.g., 2× speed in response to pressing the fast forward button once, 3× speed in response to pressing the fast forward button twice, and 4× speed in response to pressing the fast forward button three times. Generally, there is no audio playback when a viewer performs a fast forward operation. Thus, when fast forwarding through commercials, the commercials are muted, the video images are accelerated at the rate selected by the viewer, and the interruption to viewing the recorded program is minimized.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods that overcome these and other deficiencies in prior art systems.
For example, it would be desirable to allow viewers to fast forward through recorded video, such as a commercial, while still providing advertisers with an opportunity to present an advertising message.